Star Wars Legends 1: Legends of the Republic
by K. Mason
Summary: Three brothers are just trying to make it in the galaxy when they become involved in an evil plot to enslave the residents of a small planet. Part one of ten. COMPLETE!
1. Heroes for Hire

Kel Dorian Jedi Knight Dol Kriln stood before Master Yoda in the council chambers of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He had been summoned for what he was told was an important mission. Hope swelled in Dol; he was usually not sent on any truly important missions. Most of his missions were simply making sure things stayed in control, and they usually did.

Yoda paced back and forth, leaning on his cane every so often.

"Dol, familiar with the planet Kegan, are you?"

Dol thought for a moment and shook his head. He had been to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, but he never heard of Kegan.

Yoda smiled. "Surprised by this, I am not. Isolate itself from the galaxy, it used to. Warned of a great disaster by their leader, they were."

"Great disaster?" Dol prompted.

"Masked invaders would come, if but one Keganite left the planet," Yoda explained.

Dol nodded.

"Discovered there, a Force sensitive child was," Yoda continued. "Left and joined the Jedi, she did. Foolish to take her without listening first, we were. It appears as though the prophecy has come to pass."

"Who are these masked invaders?" Dol queried.

"The amount, we do not know. Nor do we know who they are or what they want.," Yoda replied.

Dol nodded again.

"Help, you will have. I have foreseen it. Your path is intertwined with others. Meet them soon, you shall," Yoda said. "Awaiting you, your transport is."

* * *

Dol walked through the Temple toward the hangar. He thought of what Yoda had said. He hoped he had been right about meeting others. If he wasn't, this would be one short mission. . . .

Dol cleared his mind. Of course Yoda was right, he always was.

When he reached the hangar, a young man was leaning against a transport. His blond curly hair shone brightly in the sunlight. He was lanky and tall with deep blue eyes. A blaster hung at his hip. Dol approached him.

"Hello," the young man said. "Are you Dol Kriln?"

"Yes, I am," Dol replied cautiously.

The young man stuck out his hand. "I'm Masry Ammon. I'm a krayt dragon hunter," he said proudly. "I also happen to be your ride to Kegan," he added.

Dol shook his hand and went around the ship and climbed into the copilot's seat. Masry jumped into the pilot's seat.

"So," Masry started. "What are you headed to Kegan for?"

Dol looked over at him. "Apparently, a prophecy has come to pass. I am going to aid them."

Masry shot Dol a puzzled glance. "A prophecy?"

"Masked warriors would invade Kegan if someone left," Dol replied.

"Let me guess," Masry said. "Someone left."

Dol nodded. "I was sent to provide aid to the Keganites."

Masry buckled his seatbelt. "Hey man, we're entering the atmosphere so buckle up," he said.

Dol quickly latched his seatbelt.

"So, they send only one Jedi? What the hell are these guys thinking? You know, my taxes go into this stuff so I have a right to know. . . . " Masry asked.

Dol just nodded. There was no point in explaining what Yoda had said. Most who weren't Jedi didn't understand foresight, or the Force for that matter.

* * *

Dol and Masry arrived on Kegan few hours later. Masry landed on the outskirts of a large walled city.

Dol climbed out and headed to the city with Masry on his heels. Dol walked right through a gate, into the city and stood in the barren streets. A young man with a large blaster rifle rushed toward him. He had white hair that hung into his green eyes. He wore a plain gray tunic with a patch on his shoulder. He aimed his blaster at Dol, then at Masry, then back at Dol. Dol could feel the young man's fear, despite his brave behavior.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Dol Kriln, a Jedi Knight in the service of the Republic. This is my pilot, Masry," Dol replied calmly.

The young man lowered his weapon and smiled. "Jedi?" he breathed.

Dol and Masry both nodded.

"Forgive me, friend, I thought you were one of them. I am V-Davi," the young man said, full of relief.

"May I speak to your leader," Dol asked politely.

V-Davi's smile faded into a frown. "He's been killed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dol said neutrally.

V-Davi turned. "Follow me," he said walking down the street.

Masry and Dol followed. They heard a gunshot. Davi broke into a run, leaving Dol and Masry scrambling to keep up. Dol sighed, he could only imagine what that gunshot meant.

* * *

Maske Ammon was an Elite Mercenary, and his brother Ad'Jas Ammon, or AJ, was a former police officer, now a bounty hunter. The Ammon brothers worked together to bring the slime of the galaxy to its knees and make a little cash in the process.

Now, Maske was imprisoned for trying to kill the infamous Jabba the Hutt. Jabba had accumulated quite a price on his head through the years. Maske got caught by his Jabba's guards and thrown into the dungeon. All of Maske's weapon's were taken from him. All his guns and his Mercenary staff, a long metal rod with a laser blade at one end. Maske was then given back his staff to engage a rancor, twenty feet of hungry terror, for the gory pleasure of Jabba. Everyone knew, even with his staff, Maske would be no threat to a rancor.

The dungeon was a small cavern with a grated ceiling so that spectators could watch safely from above. At the end opposite to Maske was a metal gate.

Maske could hear Jabba yell an order in Huttese.

"You're a lousy overgrown slug, Jabba!" Maske yelled. "I'll get you!"

Jabba just laughed.

The gate slowly opened. Maske readied himself. Then, much to his surprise, the rancor charged through the half open gate at full force, sending the gate flying at him. Maske dived out of the way. The rancor ran horrifyingly fast for its size. It ran up to Maske and slapped him across the room.

Cheers came from above.

Maske shook his head to clear it from the dizzying power of the blow. He stood and charged the rancor. (No one usually did so and lived to tell the tale.) Maske slashed the rancor full in the chest and retreated quickly. It roared furiously.

The rancor charged at Maske viciously. Maske lashed out with his staff, catching the rancor across the face. It reeled back, screaming ferociously. Maske dashed away from the monster. The rancor recovered and chased after him. The beast caught up with Maske and grabbed his leg, hoisting him up, leaving Maske dangling upside down. The rancor proceeded to throw him across the dungeon.

More cheers from above.

Maske hit the ground and slid. He attempted to stand, but crumpled back over. The rancor lifted Maske up leaving his feet dangling. It put both hands around Maske and squeezed. Maske screamed. He could feel and hear his ribs cracking. He gulped for air, but couldn't get any. His head swam and the room spun around him. He tried to scream again, but nothing came out. His staff was squeezed painfully against his chest.

Just then a dull roar broke the silence, a gunshot. AJ must have been there. Less than a second later, the rancor's head exploded. Maske dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Maske looked at the rancor's beheaded body. It began to fall toward him. Maske grabbed his staff and rolled out of the way. He heard blaster fire above him. Then more gunshots. Then silence. Maske slumped over and shut his eyes, breathing heavily. He slowly drifted off.

* * *

Maske awoke on a bed, in his quarters on his ship, _The Wraith_. He sat up. Pain shot through his chest, jolting his body. Maske fell back and winced as his breath hissed out through his clenched teeth. He pulled up his shirt and saw a bloody gash going from his shoulder to his waist and probably beyond. It was from his staff being squeezed against his chest. Maske pulled his shirt back down. He willed himself to his feet and walked shakily to the cockpit of his ship where AJ sat in the pilot's seat. Maske sat down in the copilot's seat next to AJ.

"Thanks," Maske said.

"Any time, pal," AJ replied smiling. He put a hand on the sniper rifle that lay on the console between them. AJ carried his rifle almost everywhere he went, just in case something went wrong.

"Well, that assassination attempt on Jabba didn't work," Maske said.

"So I see. While you were out, I found a decent priced bounty."

"Who?"

"Rakish Ten. Apparently, he went to a planet called Kegan with an army. As far as I know, he's kicking the living bantha fodder out of the Keganites. They want him dead. Some say he's a Sith Lord," AJ explained.

Maske laughed. "A Sith Lord, huh? How much is he worth?"

"Twenty-five million credits."

Maske's jaw dropped. "Plot a course for Kegan!"

AJ smiled and input the coordinates. "I could've seen that one coming."

"Twenty-five million," Mace repeated the number over and over again in disbelief.

* * *

V-Davi rushed down the barren streets of Kegan with Masry on his heels and Dol scrambling behind. Being a Kel Dor, Dol had incredible strength, but lacked speed.

Suddenly, V-Davi stopped at a large building with several people walking around dressed like V-Davi. Some also carried guns like V-Davi's. Masry, unprepared for the sudden stop, ran straight into V-Davi, sending them both crashing to the ground. Dol caught up to them. V-Davi stood up quickly and rushed on. Dol turned to Masry and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Dol," Masry said, brushing himself off.

The two turned and looked around. They had lost V-Davi in the crowd of people. They were all dressed exactly alike. They would never find him. Then V-Davi burst out of the crowd and hurried toward them.

"It was nothing," he said relieved. "Just an accidental blaster discharge."

Dol and Masry shared his relief.

"O-Vieve wishes to see you," V-Davi said.

"Who?" Dol asked.

"Our former ruler."

V-Davi led Dol and Masry to a lavish chamber. An elderly lady stood facing away from them.

"Dol Kriln?" she asked.

"Yes," Dol replied.

The woman turned around. Dol felt a dark ripple in the Force. Something was amiss. Something was not as it seemed.

"I am O-Vieve," she said. She sat down in a chair and gestured Dol to sit beside her.

Dol sat down.

"It was I who contacted the Jedi," she said. "We are in desperate need of help. Dol, two weeks ago, an army appeared. Their leader Rakish Ten kidnaps our citizens and brainwashes them, making them his masked slaves. We want him dead. I have foreseen that his death will liberate all his slaves. We want you to kill him. V-Davi has agreed to help you."

V-Davi nodded.

"Feel free to get whatever help you may need," O-Vieve continued, "but only the four of us in this room know that these warriors are our own people. Let's keep that between us; if the soldiers find out, they may lose their will to fight."

Dol nodded. "Thank you O-Vieve," he said and left.

* * *

"Would you be willing to aid me, Masry?" Dol asked later that day.

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do," Masry said with a shrug.

"V-Dol, V-Masry, I am now Davi to you and you are now Dol and Masry to me," V-Davi said.

"Why's that?" Masry asked.

"Our destiny is one, our paths are intertwined, our fate lies with each other," Davi explained.

"So you mean we're friends?" Masry asked.

"Pretty much."

"By the way, Dol and Masry, it is socially unacceptable to talk to a member of the opposite sex without first being introduced, unless it is about business. It is also unacceptable to call someone by their name without the first letter, unless you have their permission," Davi said.

"First letter," Dol prompted.

"V in front of a male's name, O in front of a female's name," Davi answered. "Well, let me show you your rooms, we'll set out tomorrow."

* * *

AJ landed _The Wraith_ outside of a large city on Kegan. Maske climbed out of the copilot's seat.

"Get ready," Maske said, walking to his quarters.

AJ nodded, grabbed his rifle, and headed to his room.

* * *

Maske strapped two blasters under his arms, one at each hip, and two in the small of his back. He put on black pants and a black short-sleeved shirt. He threw on a leather trench coat and strapped his staff across his back. He put on his black gloves. Last, but not least, he put on his black sunglasses.

After he was dressed, he went back into the hallway to wait for AJ.

* * *

When he reached his room, AJ put on his business suit. He put one solid ammunition pistol at each hip, one in the small of his back, and one under his left arm. He put on a leather business trench coat and black gloves. Next, he put on a pair of dark sunglasses. Then, he disassembled his rifle and placed it in a briefcase.

He then joined Maske in the hallway.

* * *

The two stepped out into a grassy field that led to huge a walled city. They walked to a break in the wall about a foot and a half wide. One at a time, they squeezed through it.

When the brothers were in the city, they observed an easier way in--an open gate. Then AJ spotted a Kel Dor, a young boy wielding a large blaster, and their brother Masry. AJ could hardly control his excitement, he hadn't seen his brother for years.

AJ grabbed Maske's shoulder pulling him back and pointing at Masry.

"What the--Masry," he said.

AJ nodded.

"Hey! Masry!" Maske called.

All three turned around.

Masry froze for a second. "AJ? Maske?" He dashed toward them.

The three brothers exchanged hugs. Somehow, Maske and AJ wound up hugging and soon realized as they pushed away from each other.

"How've you been?" AJ asked.

"Great!" Masry replied.

The brothers talked for quite a while, when Masry realized he hadn't introduced Dol and Davi.

"Davi, Dol," he said. "This is AJ and Maske. Maske, AJ, this is Dol and Davi."

They greeted each other quickly.

"Davi is a Keganite and Dol is a Jedi. We're going to get Rakish Ten. He's capturing Keganites and turning them into masked warriors," Masry explained.

"We're after him too," Maske said.

Masry nodded. He turned to Dol and Davi. "Maske is a mercenary and AJ is a bounty hunter," he explained.

Dol's hopes rose, he had plenty of help, Yoda was right. Dol had no doubts now, they would liberate Kegan, no matter what.

"Luckily," Davi said. "We have enough sleep couches for everyone."

* * *

Rakish Ten walked down a long stretch of hallway in the Sith Palace on Tatooine. The palace was hidden well, in a dangerous part of the desert no one dared to travel to. Even the Jedi couldn't find it out there. They thought the Sith had been extinct for nearly four thousand years. They were not extinct, however, they were merely hiding. Waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment when Darth Vandin gave the order.

That moment came three weeks ago. They started with Kegan; they took the citizens and made them into mind slaves using the dark-side of the Force. They wore masks so the Keganites would not know who they were. The Keganites were fighting each other and only a few of them knew it.

Darth Vandin, an old, wise, powerful lady, had ordered Ten, her apprentice, to return to Kegan immediately. That was where Rakish Ten was heading that morning in the Sith Palace as the twin suns beat down on him through the glass walls.

Ten boarded _The Sith Infiltrator_ and headed to Kegan. But what he didn't know, is that Darth Vandin was not as loyal to him as he was to her.

* * *

AJ sat up in his sleep couch and threw off his blanket. He yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes. In the rows of sleep couches around him, the others were also just waking up. Today they set out after Rakish Ten. Who knew--today could be the day Kegan would be saved (and the day he and Maske became filthy rich!).

AJ climbed to his feet and threw on his jacket, gloves and sunglasses. He lifted the briefcase that held his rifle and felt the reassuring weight of his gun in his hand. Masry, Davi, Dol, and Maske readied themselves as well. The team of five set out.

* * *

Dol walked beside Davi as the others followed talking and goofing off.

"Where do we start our investigation?" Davi asked.

"Right here in the city, with O-Vieve," Dol replied. "She strangely seems to know a lot about our friend Rakish Ten."

Davi frowned. "What do you mean? She's double-crossing us?"

"Perhaps; she knows too much, she at least knows him."

"Knows him?"

"An old acquaintance, a family member, an ex-boyfriend for all I know. There is something she isn't telling us."

Davi nodded. "She seems to love Kegan even more than me."

"I did not say she didn't. Sometimes people think they are doing what's best for their home, but they aren't," Dol explained.

* * *

The team was heading to O-Vieve's chambers when AJ spotted a beautiful Keganite woman. Her long brown hair hung almost to her waist and caused her blue eyes to blaze. AJ's jaw dropped. He walked up beside her.

Dol stopped, grabbing Davi's shoulder and pointing. Davi spun around, but he was too late. AJ's mouth moved and he put his arm around her. Davi made an irritated grunt and folded his arms. As he did so, the woman turned her body at the hips and stepped into a powerful smack. AJ stumbled back. The woman turned, put her chin up, and marched away.

AJ stumbled over to the others, who were suppressing laughter.

"She wants me," AJ said.

Davi explained the rules to AJ and Maske as they walked to O-Vieve's chamber.

"You could have said something earlier. . . . " AJ mumbled, placing his hand on his reddening cheek.

"I'll go speak with O-Vieve, you wait here," Dol said and turned to AJ and pointed at the ground. "Here! And don't talk to any more women!"

"This place blows," AJ said.

* * *

Dol walked into the familiar lavish chamber where he had spoken to O-Vieve earlier. O-Vieve was writing something at her desk.

"O-Vieve," Dol said, bowing.

She stood up. "V-Dol," she said returning his bow.

O-Vieve sat down in a lavish chair and gestured to a chair next to her. Dol sat down. He felt a dark ripple in the Force again. What could it mean?

"O-Vieve, where do you suggest we begin our investigation?" Dol asked.

"Here," she said.

"Right here?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, right . . . now," she said.

Just as she said this, the wall behind Dol exploded, knocking him out of his chair, onto his stomach. In the blink of an eye, Dol was on his feet, light saber ignited in his hand. Warriors dressed in all black, with masks on poured into the room. All of them wielded vibro-axes.

"Hey! Hey guys, they're here!" Dol yelled.

* * *

Maske was fiddling with his Mercenary staff. "You're right man, this place does really suck. We need some violence!"

AJ nodded. "It is pretty gay."

"Oh c'mon, guys," Davi said, crossing his arms.

* * *

O-Vieve screamed as the masked warriors dragged her to the hole in the wall.

Dol charged, killing the ones who had O-Vieve. Upon being freed she ran across the room taking cover behind her desk. The masked warriors surrounded Dol. They all attacked at the exact same time. Unable to parry all the attacks, Dol dropped to his knees, injured. One of the warriors knocked his light saber out of his hand with the blunt end of his vibro-axe.

He then raised his vibro-axe to behead Dol. Dol summoned the Force and pushed him across the room.

* * *

"Where is he?" Masry said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he's _pumping_ her for information," AJ suggested with a grin.

Maske and AJ laughed.

Masry shook his head. "Have you guys _ seen_ O-Vieve? That's pretty nasty. I mean NASTY!"

Just then, they heard O-Vieve shriek.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," AJ grinned.

* * *

Another warrior struck Dol in the back of his head. Dol wearily spun around, just in time to see a laser blast knock the warrior back. Davi and the others stood in the door. Dol called his light saber to his hand and cut through a warrior.

* * *

The five managed to fend off all the warriors. Dol walked to

O-Vieve's desk. She was gone.

"Something is definitely wrong here," Dol said.

"What do you mean?" Davi asked.

Dol explained what had happened. Davi looked at him, puzzled.

"How could she have known?" Davi asked.

"I don't know. But this isn't the proof I wanted," Dol replied.

* * *

Maske walked alongside Dol as the sun hung low in the sky, bringing the day to an end.

"Jedi!" A voice said from behind them. All five spun around. A man in a dark cloak approached him. "Do not meddle in my business; Kegan is mine."

"What do you mean?" Davi demanded.

The cloaked man cackled and ran away hastily, dropping a small data pad. Dol rushed over toward it.

The man turned back for it, but wasn't fast enough. Dol slid and grabbed it off the ground. The cloaked man cursed and continued running away.

"What is it?" Maske asked.

"A data pad," Dol answered, switching it on. A series of numbers came up. Dol Read them aloud. "110-140-160-020."

Maske studied the screen. "Coordinates?"

AJ looked at them. "The first six numbers are for Tatooine. The last six probably for a place on Tatooine."

"Then we're off to Tatooine," Masry said.

The team boarded _The Wraith_ and left for Tatooine.

* * *

Maske and AJ stood on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, as the twin suns beat down on them. The team had landed on the outskirts of the small, unimportant town. Dol, Davi, and Masry decided to wait at the ship while Maske and AJ got transportation.

Maske and AJ wandered through the town until coming across a bar. The two brothers went in and got a drink.

"Where are we going to find a transport?" AJ asked.

Maske just grinned.

AJ raised an eyebrow.

Maske took off his sunglasses and slid them into his inside jacket pocket. A barkeeper droid walked over to greet them. "Good day sirs, what can I get for you two today?"

"I'll take a juri juice," Maske replied.

"A Corellian ale for me," AJ added.

As the droid fetched their drinks, Maske pointed out the window at a parked flatbed repair truck with eight speeder-bikes on it. AJ smiled and nodded.

The droid returned with their drinks. The two downed the drinks and left.

"Hey! You didn't pay!" the droid yelled. "Guards!"

Maske jumped into the back of the truck with the speeders as AJ hotwired it. Maske drew two of his pistols. AJ started the engine and sped off. A nearby man spun around at the roar of the engine. "My truck! The speeder-bikes! Guards!"

Five of Jabba's guards dashed into the street. Tatooine didn't have a government, so usually the wealthier Hutts supplied guards for the towns.

"That was fast," Maske commented.

"I think you forgot to pay the bartender!" AJ yelled.

"C'mon! We can't lead these guards to the others!" Maske exclaimed.

Maske fired at the guards. AJ and Maske left the guards behind in a cloud of dust. For good measure Maske fired off a few more shots.

Just as they began to relax the high pitched wine of a speeder-bike broke the silence. A guard on a speeder-bike came up beside the truck. He drew his vibro-axe and hacked away. AJ tried to sideswipe the guard. The guard squeezed the throttle and rocketed forward. AJ slammed into an adjacent building.

The jolt threw Maske and two speeder-bikes off the truck. Maske hit the ground and skidded nearly twenty feet. Maske stood up, slightly dazed, and watched as a speeder-bike hit the ground just ahead of him. Maske dashed over to it and jumped on. He slammed on the throttle and darted off.

Maske approached the guard and AJ. The guard was hacking at the truck's door. The door was coming off. Maske drew his staff with one hand and squeezed the throttle with the other. Maske dashed past and swung his staff. For a few seconds nothing happened. The guard just sat there, stunned. Then, his body slid off the bike and flew back in two pieces.

The bike spun out of control and crashed.

"Thanks man," AJ said. "Now, let's get back to the ship."

"Right," Maske said, nodding.

* * *

The five warriors dashed through the desert at top speed on their speeder-bikes.

They had been traveling for almost an hour, and had seen nothing but sand since they left Mos Espa. That worried Maske, if they didn't find anything, they would merely be wasting time while Kegan was being attacked. He couldn't imagine how Davi felt.

Just then, Maske heard the high-pitched wine of a speeder-bike reaching incredible speeds. Then he saw the source of the sound, a swoop. Swoops were incredibly fast speeder-bikes with delicate steering; one wrong move and it would go spinning out of control.

Then Maske saw the pilot. He wore dark robes, and had red and black tattoos all over his face. Most disturbing of all, Maske saw several small horns on his head. In his hand he held a short silver rod. The pilot grinned and hit a button on the rod. Long red light saber blades came from both ends.

"What the hell?" AJ yelled over the roar of his engine.

"Keep on the move!" Dol ordered.

The pilot sped toward AJ at ungodly speeds. AJ maneuvered out of the way, as the red light saber singed his clothing. Masry was his next target. The pilot slashed, hitting Masry's speeder-bike. Masry spun out of control. His speeder was going down fast. Maske pushed the limits of his speeder-bike. He soared past Masry and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him off his bike just before it hit the ground.

Davi was next in line. Dol called out to the force. He used it to push the pilot's handlebars. The swoop went spiraling out of control and hit the ground, exploding into a shower of sparks and flames.

"Who was that weirdo?" Masry asked Maske.

"I'm not sure, but I'm beginning to think this may be more dangerous than I thought," Maske replied as they sped further into the desert.

* * *

AJ glanced at the monitor on his speeder-bike. "Any minute now!" He yelled to Dol.

Dol nodded.

The were coming up on a hole in the ground. The team slowed to a stop.

"It's a sarlacc pit!" Masry murmured with disappointment.

Dol looked down. It appeared Masry was correct.

"No," Maske said. "It's the legendary 'Sith Palace'."

Dol looked again. "There is no beast, but that does not mean . . ."

Maske drew a thermal detonator. He activated it and tossed it into the darkness. The others watched it fall about twenty feet, hit off a black metal plate, and bounce a few inches before coming to a rest. Maske turned a darted away with the others on his heels. "When I was a boy, an old man told me that the palace was disguised as an empty sarlacc pit. I didn't believe him then, but it makes sense now."

"I see," AJ said. "So it wasn't just a hole."

"Genius!" Maske said. "Isn't that what I just said?"

An explosion shook the ground. Maske ran up to the sarlacc pit. He looked down into it. The others ran up and looked down as well. There was a light at the end of the darkness. The man that dropped the data pad on Kegan rushed over and looked up at them. He smiled menacingly and drew a red light saber.

The team made a break for their speeders. "We must go to Coruscant. I must tell Master Yoda and the Senate!" Dol yelled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" Maske yelled back as he and Masry jumped on their speeder and sped off, followed by Davi, AJ, and Dol, who was bringing up the rear.

* * *

The team sped through the desert, back to the ship. There was no sign of alleged Sith warrior, so they were all fairly relaxed, but they moved as fast as they could anyway, knowing that they had to reach Coruscant as soon as possible.

Dol squinted through the bright sunlight and saw the ship ahead. "I can see the ship!" he yelled to the others.

The five warriors stopped next to the ship and dashed inside. AJ jumped into the pilot's seat. Maske burst into the room and took the copilot's seat.

"Blast off," Maske said.

"Right," AJ replied, firing the engines.

* * *

Dol and the others walked straight into the council chambers in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Yoda sat in the room alone, meditating.

"Hello, Dol, impolite to enter without permission, it is," Yoda said with a gentle smile.

"Forgive me Master, we have a problem," Dol said, bowing. He turned to the others. "Perhaps you should wait outside."

"Okay," Davi said. "Let's go guys," he said as he left the room followed by the three brothers.

* * *

"He's been in there for a while," Masry said.

Maske frowned. It did seem like it was taking a while, AJ had already been slapped several times.

Just then Dol emerged from the council chambers, looking ill.

"What happened?" Davi asked.

Dol hesitated. "I'm being removed from the mission. Master Yoda didn't believe me. But don't worry, they'll probably have a better Jedi on the case in a few days."

Davi clenched his fists. "We're running out of time."

"'Better Jedi?' What's that supposed to mean?" Maske asked.

Dol lowered his head.

"Look man, even Master Yoda isn't always right. Jedi are supposed to do what they can to help people!" Masry said. "Let's go! You've got to do what you think is best, who cares what a three-foot-tall troll-like snot-green loser thinks anyway?"

Dol looked up at Masry and a smile crept across his face. "You know, Masry, I started out wanting to do this mission to prove myself to Master Yoda, but you know what? Now I want to do it because it's the right thing to do. Thank you, friends."

"Now then, I believe we have a planet to save," AJ said.

"And I know just how we're going to do it!" Maske said with a grin.


	2. Maske's Plan

The team of five visited Dorin Colaine, Kel Dorian senator, and told her the story of Kegan and the Sith Palace and how Yoda didn't believe them.

"I trust Master Yoda's judgment, as should you. Now get out before I call the guards!" Senator Colaine said, impatiently.

"They always want to do it the hard way," Maske said, putting his hand on Dol's shoulder.

* * *

Dol was pouring sweat under Dorin Colaine's heavy robes. He glanced down at the Senator, who was lying on the ground, bound tightly and gagged. 

Maske lifted up the Senator and put him in a nearby closet and shut the door.

"I'm not entirely sure that this is legal," Dol said, nervously.

"It's only illegal if he gets out before we leave," AJ said as he opened his briefcase and started assembling his rifle.

"Valorum has ordered a Senate assembly tonight," Maske said. "You will be attending that assembly as Dorin Colaine. Tell the Senate about the Sith palace and see what can be done about it."

"Do you think they'll know I'm not Colaine?" Dol asked.

"Don't worry, all you Kel Dorians look pretty much the same. No one's going to notice," AJ said, trying to comfort him.

"But Colaine's a woman . . ." Dol said.

AJ stared at Dol for a few seconds and then returned to his rifle.

* * *

Dol walked into Senate Chambers and sat down in his balcony seat. Valorum smiled at the hundreds of senators from his seat in the center of the room. 

"First of all, is there anything that any of you would like to address?" Valorum asked.

Dol gulped and spoke up. "S-Supreme Chancellor Valorum," he said nervously.

Valorum looked over at Dol. "Yes, Senator Colaine, what is it?"

"A couple of my . . . contacts say that they have discovered the legendary 'Sith Palace' and I think that perhaps we should send someone to investigate."

"Preposterous!" another senator exclaimed. "Your 'contacts' are lying!"

Valorum frowned. "Well, Senator Colaine, this does sound preposterous. However, if you think it necessary, I suppose we could send a small investigative squad."

Dol smiled.

Valorum stood up. "Do you recall your suggestion about Kegan's predicament from our last meeting? What was it again?"

Dol tugged at his collar, but remained silent.

"Well?" Valorum queried.

Dol said nothing. A murmur arose from the senators around the chamber. Dol had to say something, anything. He opened his mouth to speak.

Just then, AJ burst into the room, fired his rifle twice, and began singing at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, hey, the gang's all here . . ."

A look of terror and confusion swept over Valorum's face. "Guards!" Valorum screamed.

"A-a-amazing grace, how sweet the sound . . ."

Dol wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thanks AJ," he whispered.

AJ cursed and threw his rifle on the ground. Guards poured into the room and apprehended AJ. He turned and winked at Dol as he was pushed out of the room. Dol nodded to him and smiled warmly.

* * *

The meeting was cut short, and a relieved Dol walked out into the streets of Coruscant, where he was greeted by Davi. 

"Hey Dol," he said, patting him on the back. "Good job."

"Thanks," Dol replied. "Where are the others?"

"Well, AJ is in jail and Maske and Masry are busting him out. The three of them will meet us at 'The Falcon's Nest,' a local bar."

"Shall we head there now?"

"Fine by me," said Davi, leading the way.

* * *

Maske and Masry walked through the front door of the prison. They found themselves in a small room with a door to the right and a clerk behind a desk in front of them. They walked to the door and opened it. Just then, the man at the desk sprung to his feet. 

"Hey! You can't go in there without a pass." the man said urgently.

"Forgive us," Maske said. "We've come to visit someone by name of Ad'Jas Ammon."

"Oh, the madman?"

Maske and Masry glanced at each other. "That's him all right," Masry said.

"Come with me," the clerk said, walking through the door.

Maske and Masry followed him through a long hallway lined with doors. They followed the guard into a room with a small glass window. Through the window, they could see AJ lying on a thin bedroll. The clerk knocked on the window.

"You've got visitors, Ammon," he said.

AJ stood up and walked to the window. Maske drew his unignited mercenary staff and struck the clerk across the face with it. The clerk reeled back and fell, unconscious.

"One side or the other, AJ," Maske said.

AJ stepped to the side of the window as Maske shattered it with his staff. Immediately, an alarm sounded. AJ quickly worked his way through the window.

As he did so, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Masry! The door!" AJ yelled, half through the window.

"Right," Masry said, shutting the door and holding it closed. The guards began pushing the door open. Maske rushed to Masry's aide. AJ finally got free of the window. He ran up to a locker on the other side of the room and tugged it open. Inside were his weapons and belongings. AJ grabbed them and helped his brothers hold the door closed.

"What now?" AJ asked.

"Good question," Maske replied.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Davi wondered. 

"They're probably picking up women somewhere," Dol replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"They'll be fine, I doubt they're in trouble."

* * *

The door was coming apart under the pressure. 

"Let them come, we can take them," AJ said.

"I doubt the Jedi will be happy if we slaughter all these guards. There has to be another way," Maske said.

"Fine," AJ said, annoyed. "I'll be the distraction again."

"No way, I'm not going to bust you out of prison again. Let's put our heads together and think."

"C'mon, let's go back into the jail cell. If memory serves, it has a window that leads out into the hallway," AJ said.

"Good idea," Maske said, wedging his staff between the door and the ground.

They climbed through the window, back into the jail cell. As the guards broke through the door, AJ shattered the window leading to the hallway with his rifle. This window was larger than the last and the brothers were through it in no time. Once they were all out in the hallway, Maske carefully went to the broken door and grabbed his staff. Then he turned and bolted down the hallway with Masry and AJ on his heels.

* * *

Davi sipped at his Corellian ale impatiently. He was getting worried about AJ, Maske, and Masry. An hour had passed since the Senate meeting and it was getting late. 

Just then, the three brothers burst into the bar, laughing and talking amongst themselves. AJ stopped and said something to a woman that Davi couldn't quite make out. The woman blushed and slapped AJ across the face. Masry shook his head and Maske tried to suppress his laughter as AJ stumbled back. The three walked up to Dol and Davi.

"Where were you guys?" Davi asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Its a long story," Maske answered, sitting down next to Davi. "Too long for right now. We should go back to Tatooine as soon as possible and investigate. You still have those coordinates, AJ?"

"Yeah, they're '110-140-160-020,' if memory serves," AJ replied.

"Well . . ." Masry said. "We should get going."

The team stood and left the bar, and headed back to the ship.

* * *

It was early the next day when the team set out. They landed much closer to the alleged "Sith Palace" this time. They got ready, hopped on their speeder-bikes and took off into the desert a second time. 

When they reached the empty sarlac pit, Maske drew a thermal detonator.

"Wait!" Dol said. "Let's take more stealthy approach."

"Fine," Maske said putting the detonator away. "I never get to blow anything up. . . . "

One by one, they climbed down into the hole. When they got to the bottom, AJ found a control panel. AJ worked quickly to hotwire it.

Unexpectedly, the black panel slid aside and the team fell into a white floored hallway with a high ceiling and black walls. Dol climbed to his feet and shook his head to clear it. Within second, the others were doing the same.

They looked around quickly and started down the hallway. They crept up to a large door and stopped. Dol put his ear against the door and listened. He could hear voices and noise, perhaps enough to cover the noise of their entry. Dol opened the door a crack and peered inside. He saw an army of masked warriors lined up and facing away from the door in side some kind of large storage room.

He walked inside and crouched behind a large steel box. Single file, the others followed.

Dol peeked around the box. Hundreds of masked warriors, all with vibro-axes stood at attention, facing an empty elevated platform. A cloaked and hooded figure approached the platform and stepped up onto it. Dol watched intently. The figure pulled down the hood.

Dol's blood froze as he stared in disbelief--the hooded figure was none other than O-Vieve.

Davi stumbled back in disbelief.

"Did they brainwash her?" AJ whispered.

"Shut up," Maske whispered back.

"No," Dol said under his breathe. "She is Sith, I can feel it."

Davi frowned. "Why is she doing this?"

No one had an answer, they could only wait for an explanation. Davi gritted his teeth. "She's going to pay with her life!" he shouted, jumping out from behind the box. Davi squeezed off several rounds at O-Vieve. O-Vieve extended her hand and the laser bolts curved slightly, barely missing her.

"Get him!" O-Vieve shouted, pointing at Davi.

In seconds the team was completely surrounded by masked warriors. Dol ignited his light saber, AJ drew both of his pistols, Maske readied his staff, and Masry and Davi prepared their blasters. Soon, the battle would begin.

* * *

For a long time nobody moved. Everyone stood still, waiting for the battle to start. AJ's eyes scanned past each enemy, waiting for one to strike. His grip tightened around his pistols. As he did so, a masked warrior shifted his weight. Instantly, AJ's arm snapped up, and, before he could stop himself, he had discharged a round into the warrior's head. 

"Oh, nice one AJ," Dol said with sarcasm.

"Sorry, it's a reflex," AJ said as the masked warriors closed in around them.

The battle had begun. Two masked warriors charged at Maske. He cut through one and came around with the blunt end of his staff, knocking the other off his feet. As Dol ran past, he swung his light saber, beheading the fallen warrior and continued, without breaking his stride, engaging two more masked warriors.

Davi was no faring quite so well. He had worked himself into a corner and was seriously out numbered. AJ had come up behind the warriors to help Davi. Davi fired wildly with his blaster, accidentally hitting AJ in the left shoulder. AJ dropped his pistols. Davi watched in horror as they fell to ground. Masked warriors surrounded AJ as he dropped on one knee, clutching his shoulder and gritting his teeth.

"No! AJ," Davi wailed. He could not risk hitting AJ again. He dropped his rifle and charged toward AJ.

Masry had climbed on top of the steel box they were hiding behind previously. From there, he was doing well holding off the warriors and aiding the others. Suddenly, a thrown vibro-axe knocked the blaster from Masry's hands. A warrior grabbed his ankles and pulled him off the box. Masry hit the ground hard. The warrior who had pulled him off lifted his axe over his head and prepared to kill Masry.

"Wait!" O-Vieve yelled to Masry's assailant. "I want them all alive. They will make excellent additions to my army. Take them to the prison cells."

The warrior struck Masry with the blunt side of his axe and carried him off.

"Masry!" Maske yelled.

Taking advantage of his diverted attention, a warrior struck Maske at the base of his skull with his axe's handle. Maske dropped to his hands and knees. The warrior beat Maske viciously until he was unconscious. The warrior grabbed Maske by the collar and dragged him away.

Several warriors ganged up on AJ and Davi and beat them mercilessly, and the hauled them both away.

Dol charged to free his friends, but was tackled from behind. Dol hit the ground and was dragged away with the others. "I failed," he breathed. "I . . . I failed . . ."

Everything went black.

* * *

Maske slowly opened his eyes and sat up slowly, feeling pain with each movement. They were in a small cell with brick walls and a barred door. Everybody else seemed to be awake. 

"Well?" Maske said.

"Well what?" Davi asked.

"Aren't you going to Force the door open or something, Dol?" Maske asked.

Dol looked over at Maske. "Tried it. The manifestation of the dark-side has cancelled out all of my Force abilities and heightened the powers of the Sith. That's how they can brainwash people. They're not actually under O-Vieve's control, they believe they are doing what is right. They're being deceived."

Just outside the barred door, Maske saw all of there weapons piled up.

"Could you call your light saber to your hand?" Maske asked.

"I doubt Master Yoda could, but I'll try," Dol replied.

Dol and Maske walked up to the door. Dol sat down and extended his hand. He called out to the Force. Dol concentrated all his power and energy.

At first nothing happened. But, suddenly, Dol's light saber began to rattle around on the ground. Dol was pouring sweat. Then, Dol's light saber skipped across the ground to his hand.

"All right Dol," Maske said patting him on the back. Dol ignited his light saber and cut through the bars of the door.

They crossed the hall and acquired their weapons. AJ opened his briefcase, assembled his rifle, and slung it over his shoulder. Masry had lost his blaster, so Maske gave him two of his own.

"Which way?" AJ asked, looking up and down the hallway.

"We'll split up and meet here again in fifteen minutes. Davi, Masry, and I will head this way," Dol said pointing down the hallway, toward a elevator. "You two go the other way. Remember, meet back here in fifteen."

Dol, Davi, and Masry ran down the hall and disappeared into the lift. Maske and AJ walked the opposite way, toward a door that lead to a large control room with catwalks running along the ceiling. As they went through the door, they were attacked by an enemy, a man wearing all black with red and black tattoos all over his face, small horns poking out of his head, and a silver rod in his hand.

Maske and AJ recognized him immediately.

"I am Darth Maul," he hissed menacingly.

"Well, well, well, you survived," Maske said igniting his mercenary staff and charging toward his enemy.

* * *

Dol, Davi, and Masry had just left the lift and were walking down another stretch of hallway. They had not seen anyone or anything since they got on the lift. 

"There should be more guards," Dol said.

"This place is huge," Davi said confidently. "There's no way they have enough Sith to fill it."

"What about the warriors?" Masry asked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dol said.

"Hey your right!" Davi exclaimed. "And if they aren't here, then they must be on--"

"Kegan," Masry finished.

"Alright Davi," Dol said. "You and Masry go back to Kegan to warn the Keganites. The warriors can't be there yet and Maske's ship is quite fast."

"But how do we get out of here?" Davi asked.

"We'll need to find a control room of some sort for schematics," Masry replied.

"Alright, let's go," Dol said, heading down the hallway.

Davi and Masry followed after him.

* * *

Davi and Masry ran ahead of Dol. Dol was leading, but he had slowly fallen behind. He was now trying his best to keep up. He was tired and injured, it took all his strength to keep from collapsing. His legs were burning and his throat was painfully dry. They had been running for some time now; they had completely forgotten to meet AJ and Maske back at the cell. It didn't matter much though, the brothers were a little preoccupied themselves.

* * *

Maske just wasn't fast enough. Maul seemed to be just toying with him. Every time Maske was about to land a blow, Maul pushed him away with the Force. Maske gritted his teeth. There had to be a way to stop Maul.

* * *

Davi, who was now leading Masry and Dol, stopped suddenly. Masry and Dol came to a stop when they reached Davi. On the right side of the hallway, the wall was a map. 

"Follow me," Dol said after studying the map. "There's an exit just ahead." Dol took off down the hallway, followed by Davi and Masry.

They continued running until Dol stopped. Davi and Masry soon saw why. Before them was a masked warrior. The warrior glanced at Davi and removed his mask. A look of pure terror overtook Davi's face.

* * *

Maul kicked Maske back against a wall. Maske didn't stand a chance. AJ was no where to be found, he must of passed out somewhere from the pain in his shoulder. Maul called out to the Force and squeezed Maske against the wall. Maske gasped for air. 

He concentrated and, with great effort screamed, "AJ!"

Maul grinned and pushed harder. Maske felt his consciousness slipping away. He finally fell limp between the Force and the wall. Maul released him and he dropped to the ground.

* * *

Davi stared in disbelief. "Nen?" 

"Who?" Dol queried.

"V-Nen, my guardian, my . . . my father. . . . "

* * *

Maul lifted his light saber to drive it through Maske's chest. He grinned an evil grin.

* * *

Nen charged at Davi with his vibro-axe. Davi stumbled out of the way, still partially in shock. 

"Nen, stop this!" Davi yelled.

Dol and Masry stood there, watching helplessly. They knew what they had to do, but neither one could do it. They could not kill their friend's father.

"No, Davi, I have made my choice," V-Nen said.

"Very well," Davi said. He lifted his blaster and, with tears in his eyes, squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Just as Maul was about to kill Maske, a dull roar echoed through the palace. Maul's light saber was knocked from his hands. It hit the ground in two pieces. Maul looked around frantically. He spotted AJ perched on a catwalk above, aiming his rifle at Maul's head. Maul called out to the Force and threw AJ across the room. 

AJ hit the ground hard. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he didn't have his rifle anymore. He quickly stood up. Maul dashed at him. AJ reached for his pistols, only to remember he had dropped them earlier. AJ readied himself for a fight; Maul was almost upon him.

* * *

Dol, Davi, and Masry continued down the hallway. No one had said anything since V-Nen had confronted them. They were walking now, they weren't far. 

"Finally," Dol said when they had reached there destination. They stood before a ladder that led up to an empty sarlacc pit.

"Nice job, Dol, it's right where we came in," Masry said as he started up the ladder.

Dol turned to Davi and handed him a communicator. "Stay in contact," he said. "I'm sorry Davi." Dol patted Davi on the back.

"Thanks," Davi said and headed up the ladder.

"Good luck," Dol said, turning to leave.

Davi stopped. "Dol."

Dol turned back around. "Yes Davi?"

"Take care of yourself. After all this is over, come and see us on Kegan."

"Alright," Dol said, smiling.

"And bring the Ammon brothers, they're always good for a laugh," Davi said. "See you later."

"Farewell, and may the Force be with you."

Dol turned and walked away. He had forgotten about the Ammon brothers. Dol broke into a run. They were probably in danger somewhere. He had to hurry.

Dol ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He soon found he was going in circles. He was hopelessly lost; he decided to stop and try to get his bearings.

* * *

Maul charged up to AJ and wrapped his hands around his neck. AJ put his hand underneath Mauls chin and pushed Maul away. Maul stumbled back, then lunged forward with a punch. AJ sidestepped and blocked with his left hand, and came around with his right, hitting Maul in the jaw.

* * *

Dol bent over, breathing heavily. He had to think, where was he? Dol hoped Davi and Masry were doing better.

* * *

Masry and Davi ran to the ship as fast as they could. 

"I hope you can fly this thing," Davi said, sitting down in the copilot's seat.

"Me too," Masry said as he hopped into the pilot's seat. Masry investigated the ship's controls. He pressed a button next to the control stick. The ship began to lift off. Masry grabbed the control stick. "Hang on!" he yelled, pushing on the throttle. The ship took off, fast.

* * *

Maul gritted his teeth. He had underestimated AJ. He reached out and grabbed AJ's shoulder. To his surprise, AJ reeled back, screaming in agony. Maul grinned, squeezing harder.

* * *

Dol continued walking until he reached a small dark room. All of a sudden, Rakish Ten dropped in front of Dol from above. Ten drew his light saber. 

"Rakish Ten, I presume," Dol said, reaching for his light saber.

Ten smiled, then charged at Dol.

* * *

AJ knocked Maul's hand away. He dropped to his knees, panting and clutching his shoulder. Maul kicked at AJ. AJ twisted out of the way and kicked Maul's leg out from under him. Maul quickly got to his feet. AJ was on his hands and knees know, panting. The room spun around him, he couldn't will himself to stand. Maul grabbed AJ around the neck and began to strangle him. AJ couldn't move.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get there first?" Davi asked. 

"Oh yeah. This ship is fast, we're almost there actually," Masry replied. "Buckle up, we're about to hit the atmosphere."

"Right. Hey Masry," Davi said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Masry queried.

"For risking your life to help me and my planet."

"Don't worry about it," Masry said. "We're entering the atmosphere."


	3. The Final Battle

Masry landed _The_ _Wraith _outside the large city on Kegan. He and Davi got out and headed into the city.

"Where are we going?" Masry asked.

"To see V-Tarz," Davi replied.

"Who's he?"

"The leader of our army. We have to tell him everything, come on," Davi said leading the way.

Davi led Masry up to a large building. The door was watched by two guards. Davi walked up to one of guards.

"We need to see V-Tarz, immediately," Davi said.

"Yes sir," the guard replied. "Follow me."

Davi and Masry followed the guard down a long hallway. He led them to a large silver door. They followed the guard inside. A tall gray haired man with a short beard was sitting behind a desk, facing them.

"Sir, Davi has returned," the guard said.

"Excellent, leave us," the man replied.

The guard saluted and walked away.

The man turned to Davi and Masry. "Who is this?" the man asked pointing at Masry.

"A friend, sir, he and a few others helped me. His name is Masry," Davi replied formally.

"I am V-Tarz," the man said to Masry, standing up.

Masry gave him a short bow.

"Back to business," Davi said. "Sir, things are not as they seem. I have made a discovery."

* * *

"That is quite a discovery," V-Tarz said when Davi had finished his story. "We need to prepare. Masry, from what Davi says it seems you have done a lot for us. Would you do one more thing to help our planet?"

"Of course," Masry said.

"I want you and Davi to lead our army into combat. We will be ready, and we will win," V-Tarz said. "These three you left at the alleged 'Sith Palace,' can they free the masked slaves?"

"I have confidence in their abilities," Davi answered.

V-Tarz turned to Davi. "You didn't answer my question. Can they do it?"

Masry spoke up. "Yes. My brothers are there. They will free them, Kegan will be saved."

V-Tarz smiled. "Tell the men to get ready."

"Yes sir!" Davi said. "C'mon Masry, let's go."

* * *

Masry and Davi had spread the word to prepare for combat, and were now getting ready themselves. Davi had gotten Masry Kegan armor and a large blaster just like the one he carried. He had also given Masry a small side arm, just in case. The battle for Kegan would be starting soon. Masry left to go for a walk and Davi sent out a few scouts to see where the enemy was coming from.

Masry sat alone in a grassy field on the outskirts of town. The wind blew gently, causing the grass around him to sway back and forth. Masry looked around him. Everything was so quiet, so calm. Soon, this quiet field would be a bloody battlefield.

Just then, Davi ran up to Masry. "Scouts have spotted them, they're coming from the hills to the south. It's only a matter of minutes now. C'mon!"

Davi ran back toward town. Masry looked around him. It was so beautiful. With a sigh, he stood up and followed Davi to the city, to war.

* * *

Rakish Ten lunged at Dol, swinging his light saber. Dol parried and stabbed at Ten. Ten jumped to the side right in time. Dol came around with his light saber again. Ten jumped back, but not quite fast enough. Dol singed Ten's chest with the tip of his light saber. Ten hissed and stumbled away. Dol was a much more skilled warrior than Ten, and it showed.

Ten jumped toward Dol, trying to put his weight behind his light saber. Dol proved to be too strong though, and Ten's attack was easily blocked. Ten gritted his teeth and called out to the Force. A large barrel beside him lifted off the ground. Ten threw the barrel at Dol.

Dol charged toward Ten, cutting through the barrel. Dol slashed at Ten with all his might. Ten attempted to block, but the light saber was forced from his hand. Dol raised his light saber above Ten.

Ten shut his eyes. Dol swung his light saber, hoping to end the battle for Kegan.

* * *

Maske finally woke up. He looked around quickly. He saw Maul strangling AJ. Maske reached for one of his laser pistols. He pointed it at Maul. Maske was having a hard time aiming. He had to take the shot. Maske pulled the trigger. Maske's bolt fired right past Maul's head.

"Yup, I missed," Maske said, trying to take aim yet again.

Maul turned around and looked at Maske. He tossed AJ across the room and charged at Maske.

AJ hit the ground hard. He could see his rifle laying beside him. He reached out and grabbed it.

Maske tried his best to aim. He fired, missing again. Maske concentrated; Maul was coming.

AJ aimed as well as he could with one arm. He had to kill Maul; Maske was too injured to fight him.

Maske aimed again. This time, he hit Maul in the shoulder. Maul grabbed his shoulder and stumbled back.

Just as Maul stumbled back, AJ fired, hitting Maul in the other shoulder. Maul spun around from the force of the bullet and fell to the ground unconscious.

Maske and AJ passed out soon after.

* * *

Dol heard a gunshot from behind the door at the other end of the small room he was in. Dol opened the door and ran through. The Ammon brothers were lying on the floor at opposite ends of a large room. In between them was a puddle of blood. A trail of blood led from the puddle to a door at the far end of the room. Dol checked the Maske and AJ. They were both still alive.

Dol sat down nearby and waited for them to wake up. The three of them had some business to take care of: O-Vieve.

* * *

Davi and Masry led the entire Kegan army south. Every man over eighteen was given a blaster rifle and drafted into the army. Masry looked around the field they were walking through was like the one he was sitting in earlier, quiet and beautiful. Masry sighed.

Suddenly, Davi's communicator began to beep. Davi pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Dol?"

"Yes, are the masked warriors free yet?" Dol asked.

"I don't know."

"Ten is dead, but O-Vieve is still alive. The Ammon brother's were knocked out, but they'll live."

"Good," Davi said. As he said this, hundreds of masked warriors came up the hill before them. "Kill O-Vieve!" Davi shouted. He dropped the communicator on the ground and raised his blaster.

The masked warriors were all armed with blaster rifles and had vibro-axes hanging from their belts.

"Oh shit!" Masry shouted. "They've got guns!"

"Wait for it. . . . Wait for it. . . . Fire!" Davi shouted. The Kegan army began to fire immediately.

Everyone fired wildly as the masked warriors came over the hill; they were relatively easy targets. Despite the fact that the Keganites were outnumbered, the masked warriors had to retreat. They regrouped at the bottom of the hill and waited. Davi and Masry gave the order to stop, but the men charged, thinking they had the upper hand. The masked warriors killed them as soon as they came over the hill.

They were losing too many men. Davi gave the order to fall back to the city. As they did so, the warriors charged after them. The Keganites fell back behind the walls of the city.

Masry ran up to Davi. "There should be more of them."

"I know," Davi said. "Where are they all?"

Just then, a scout ran up to Davi. "It's a diversion, there's another army coming from the north!" he said, panting.

Davi gritted his teeth. "Shit!" he shouted. "Have the women and children go to the community circle buildings at the center of the of the city," he told the scout. The scout saluted and ran off. "Defend the community circle!" Davi shouted.

The army positioned themselves around the community circle in the middle of the city.

The masked warriors surrounded the city and closed in.

Davi stood before his men. "For life, for love, for liberty. . . ." he began.

The Keganites repeated after him. "For life, for love, for liberty. . . ."

"For Kegan!" Davi shouted.

"For Kegan!" the men repeated, and cheered.

"For Kegan," Masry breathed. The masked warriors drew nearer, the final battle had begun.

* * *

Dol was worried when he lost contact with Davi. He decided to leave the Ammon brothers and find O-Vieve. He needed to destroy her. Dol wrote a quick note and left it next to Maske. He then turned and set off to find O-Vieve, following the dark ripples in the Force.

* * *

Davi, Masry, and the Kegan soldiers raised their blasters. The masked warriors had breached the city walls. The Keganites were the last line of defense between the warriors and the Kegan civilians. They could not fail; too many lives rested on their shoulders. The masked warriors encircled the Keganites and charged.

* * *

Maske awoke with a start, his head throbbing. He felt slightly dizzy, but he arose, and noticed AJ stirring across the room. Maul was gone. Maske lifted up his mercenary staff and slung it over his shoulder. Maske saw a small piece of paper on the ground. It read:

_I have to track down O-Vieve. I must do this alone, don't follow me. Too dangerous. Help Davi and Masry on Kegan. The hangar is nearby, you shouldn't have to much trouble finding it. Good luck my friends._

_-Dol_

Maske glanced over at AJ, who was just getting to his feet. "AJ, there's a hangar nearby. Find a ship, head to Kegan, and help Masry and Davi," Maske said as he turned and ran off after Dol.

"Sure. Whatever," AJ said stretching and stumbling away.

* * *

Dol dashed through the palace, following the dark ripples in the Force. Dol was led to a large locked door. He cut through it with his light saber and dashed inside. The door led to a large room with a pit in the center.

To his right, O-Vieve sat on a throne, staring at Dol. "I'm surprised you made it this far," she said, rising to her feet.

"You will pay for your treachery, O-Vieve," Dol said.

"I am Darth Vandin," O-Vieve said. "You don't realize how helpless you and the other Jedi are, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Dol demanded.

"We've been her for a long, long time, waiting to strike," O-Vieve began. "Of course, the Jedi had no idea. I went to Kegan to begin the reinsertion of the Sith."

"What are you talking about?" Dol asked.

"You see, my dear Dol, Kegan is only the beginning," O-Vieve explained. "After I take over Kegan, the Sith will have a firm hold in the outer rim. Next, we will complete our takeover of Tatooine, and slowly work our way in, getting more warriors from each planet we conquer. We will work our way toward the center of the galaxy, toward Coruscant."

Dol gritted his teeth. "No you won't. This ends here! All of the Sith will be destroyed."

"Fool! As long as there is light, there will be shadows. As long as there is light, there will be darkness," O-Vieve shouted, charging toward Dol.

* * *

The battle on Kegan raged on. Masry had now adopted the Kegan tactic of firing wildly. The Keganites were losing too many men. Despite the fact that they were hopelessly outnumbered, the masked warriors were armed with blasters and vibro-axes, and some even had reflector shields. In addition, fighters roared overhead, killing countless men. At this rate the battle for Kegan would be over in no time.

* * *

Dol soon found that O-Vieve wasn't a pushover like Ten. She had no light saber, she used only the Force. Her abilities were heightened due to the manifestation of the dark side.

O-Vieve threw Dol across the room. Dol hit the ground hard. O-Vieve wasted no time following up her attack with a burst of red lightning. Dol rolled out of the way. He climbed to his feet and charged at O-Vieve, light saber in hand.

* * *

"Well, it's been an honor fighting along side you, Masry," Davi said as the masked warriors closed in. "Looks like it'll all be over soon."

Masry discharged a round at one of the masked warriors. The warrior ducked, and the laser bolt hit off the shield of another warrior. Unprepared for the laser bolt, the warrior accidentally reflected the round straight up. The bolt hit the stabilizers of a fighter above, sending the ship spinning out of control. The fighter hit another fighter, sending both ships crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks and flames, taking out half of the Sith army.

"What's that?" Masry said, cupping his ear. "I can't hear you over the sound of my unstoppable onslaught."

Davi grinned at Masry. "Like you meant to do that."

* * *

Dol attacked O-Vieve with his light saber savagely. To Dol's surprise, O-Vieve dodged and retaliated with a Force push. Dol flew across the room. She was just too powerful. How could he defeat her?

* * *

Davi and Masry fought viciously. They knew Dol would come through for them. They just had to believe.

Masry fired wildly. He continued shooting until his blaster stopped firing. Something was wrong with it. As Masry fiddled with his blaster, a warrior ran up to him with axe in hand. Just before the blow came, Masry heard dull roar. His assailant's head exploded before him. Masry spun around and saw AJ laying on the roof of one of the community circle buildings.

"You don't have to wait until the last second; this is my life we're talking about here!" Masry said with a grin. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Sith ships are fast," AJ replied, firing his rifle again.

* * *

O-Vieve concentrated all her power. She called out to the Force and fired a powerful burst of red lightning at Dol. Dol threw his head back and screamed.

Just then, Maske walked through the door. "Hey Dol, looks like you could use a hand," Maske said, drawing his staff.

O-Vieve looked unimpressed. "Who are you?" she queried. "Oh, well you will die, just like the Jedi."

O-Vieve fired another burst of Force lightning. Maske easily avoided it. O-Vieve tried again, but Maske simply side-stepped. O-Vieve grinned. She concentrated all her energy and called out to the Force. She fired a blast of pure force energy at Maske. Before Maske realized what was happening, he was hit with the blast.

* * *

The Keganites were now very few, barely able to hold off the Sith army. Davi watched helplessly as his fellow soldiers were killed. He couldn't hold the warriors off much longer. If Dol was going to do something, now would be a good time.

* * *

Maske stood up slowly. He stumbled around for a couple seconds, trying to get his bearings. The blast O-Vieve hit him with was taking its toll. Maske charged at O-Vieve. O-Vieve fired a burst of Force lightning at Maske. Normally, Maske could have dodged it, but injured as he was, he failed to avoid it in time. Maske felt electricity pulsing through his body. He threw his head back and screamed as Dol watched helplessly.

* * *

Masry was now using his sidearm. The remaining Kegan soldiers were dying fast. There was just one more line of Keganites between the community circle and the Sith army.

* * *

Dol looked at Maske and O-Vieve. O-Vieve was right in front of the pit in the center. If only he could call to the Force.

* * *

A laser bolt hit Davi in the leg. Davi fell over.

"Davi!" Masry yelled.

"I'm fine," Davi replied and continued firing.

* * *

Dol couldn't let it end this way. He looked over at Maske, his friend, dying in the hands of O-Vieve. He slowly got to his feet.

* * *

Masry realized that Dol was their only hope now. He continued fighting with the knowledge that if Dol failed, it would all be in vain.

* * *

Dol concentrated all of his power. He called out to the Force. Dol could feel the power of the Force pulsing through his body. He concentrated his energy into a Force push and aimed at O-Vieve.

"Die," Dol said as he Force pushed O-Vieve back into the pit.

* * *

There was no hope now, Masry realized grimly. The city was overrun. Just then, all of the masked warriors stopped. Masry watched, not knowing what to expect. Then, one by one, the masked warriors began to remove their masks.

"They . . . they did it," Davi said. "They did it! Dol and Maske did it! They did it!"

The Kegan soldiers cheered.

* * *

"How did you find me?" Dol asked as he helped Maske to his feet.

"I hunt men for a living, remember?" Maske replied.

All of a sudden, the Sith Palace began to shake.

"What the hell?" Maske shouted.

"This place is breaking apart. When I used the Force it must have shattered the manifestation of the Sith. That manifestation is what was keeping this place together." Dol explained.

"You used it before, though," Maske said.

"Yes, but at a much, much lesser magnitude."

"C'mon then, it's time to leave," Maske said.

Maske and Dol ran out of the room.

"Follow me," Dol said. "I know where the hangar is."

Dol led Maske through the palace, back to the room where Maske and AJ fought Maul. Maske followed Dol through the door AJ went through earlier. They dashed down a long hallway, finally going in a room to the right. Inside was the hangar. Maske and Dol ran up to a small ship and boarded it. Dol took the copilot's seat and Maske took the pilot's.

"Here we go," Maske said, trying to drive the ship out of the hangar.

Dol soon found that Maske was a terrible pilot. But then again, so was he, so he had no right to say anything.

"Let's get to Kegan," Dol said. "I'm worried about AJ, Davi, and Masry."

"Right," Maske said. "Wow. This ship is fast."


	4. The End

When Dol and Maske arrived on Kegan, the masked warriors were helping the Keganites.

Davi, Masry, and AJ ran up to Dol and Maske.

Davi was smiling warmly. "We did it."

Dol nodded. "Indeed. But, how many casualties were there?"

"Ninety-seven," Davi replied. "But only thirty-nine actually died."

"Let's not think about the deaths. Look at all the lives we saved," Masry said, pointing at the masked warriors.

Dol smiled. "You're right, Masry."

* * *

After the team rested and had their wounds treated, and after attending several funerals, they had a small victory celebration at a local bar. Everyone was in high spirits, even the usually serious Davi (who was actually a bit drunk).

"Well my friends," Dol said. "I received a transmission last night telling me to return to the temple at once. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"We have to move on too," Maske said. "Why don't you come with us, Masry?"

"Yeah, we could make arrangements for you," AJ said.

"Alright," Masry said. "I'll unload my ship tomorrow and put my stuff on your ship."

"Well then, the Ammon brothers, all of them, are leaving tomorrow," Maske said, ordering another juri juice.

"I-I'll miss you guys," Davi said, stuttering a little. "Keep in touch."

"We will," Dol said.

"The galaxy isn't that big," AJ said, sipping at his Corellian ale. "We'll meet again."

* * *

The next day, Masry unloaded his ship, and put his things on _The Wraith_. The Ammon brothers had agreed drop Dol off on Coruscant. Masry gave his ship to Davi as a gift and the team exchanged good byes. Dol and the Ammon brothers boarded the ship and left.

* * *

"Well," Dol said when they arrived at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. "This is it. Good bye, friends. I appreciate your help. I'll miss you three."

Dol and the Ammon brothers exchanged good byes. Dol turned and walked to the Jedi Temple. Dol looked back and waved. The Ammon brothers waved back. Dol turned and walked into the Temple.

"Well guys," Maske started as they boarded the ship again. "There's a whole galaxy out there for us to screw up. Where do you want to start?"


	5. Epilogue

_One year later, two old friends meet up again at a bar called "The Falcon's Nest" on Coruscant:_

"Dol, is that you?"

"Maske?"

"You look a lot different, Dol."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"What's new?"

"Not much, Master Yoda is trusting me with more important missions, though."

"That's good to hear. You're the best Jedi I've ever met."

"Thanks. What's new with you?"

"Not much; AJ's wanted by the Trandoshans, though."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know. It involves partial nudity and a bantha."

"You're right, I don't want to know. How's Masry?"

"He's doing good. He steals all AJ's women; it's hilarious."

"I see."

"Have you heard from Davi?"

"Yes, he's replaced V-Tarz as the leader of the Kegan army. V-Tarz is now the planets political leader."

"That's good to hear. Well I've got to go make sure AJ doesn't do something stupid. See you later, it's been great seeing you."

"Farewell, take care of yourself, and tell the others I said, 'Hi.'"

"Alright. If you see Davi, tell him I said, 'Congratulations.'"

"I will, good bye, my friend."

_**To be continued . . .**_


End file.
